fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagāichi Jinryū
Nagāichi Jinryū (消極, '''Jinryū Nagāichi Lit. Negative) is a mysterious and rouge Dark Mage that has appeared, looking for battles that he can part take in. Going by the alias as "The Voodoo Reaper", working as an assassin for hire using his magic to kill whoever he pleases. He is a rare Munashimeisei that has escaped from Ametsumi. Appearance Nagāichi has a very unique appearance, standing lean and tall. Nagāichi has long white hair, pale skin to match and cold almost dead eyes. Looking almost like a corpse, having a strange feeling to him and the smell of graveyard flowers seems to follow him around, making people notice him very easily. His face a pale and mostly with a smug smile with his purple lips His theme of clothing to give the illusion of a reaper, consisting most of dark cloths. He wears a tight gray sleeveless Shihakushō, with a tiger strip pattern imprinted in his Shihakushō. Nagāichi wears a fur cloak the extend to his knees a black with a white liner. Then he wears special designed armor over his cloak, that will allow him to move at great speeds without weighting him down. Black shoulder plates, going the full length of his shoulders and going passed the length of his shoulders a bit. He wears a set of blue prayer beads around his neck, with a strange pendant with a symbol on it. He wears a set of black arm guards, which stretch the full length of his upper arms to his elbows also having the strange symbol on them. He wears a pair of slick purple Hakama coming down to his ankles, with a pair of gray tabi socks that go up to his knees. He wears armor plates on his waist as well, being held together by two obis one obi holding the front and back plates. The second obi holding the left and right side of his waist, with a plate extending from his waist up to his stomach. Personality Nagāichi has a unique personality as well; he is depicted as a sadistic psychopath that enjoys the suffering of other people and possibly of a greater evil. Mostly silent, depressed looking, loving the thrill of battle. Nagāichi is a twisted individual who wishes to go into battle, killing to his hearts content and to feel the pain of battle. He can a very strange individual compared to the others, his personality. He often speaks and comments on a persons skills with a weapon or other skill. Telling them to let him feel death and the pain. He always has a twisted or cold look in his eyes, not caring at what lengths he will go to battle someone. He seems to believe in bad luck and bad omens. Often telling opponents if he sees a bad omen coming for them, although he is the bad omen himself. He sometimes will get caught up in the thrill of battle he will laugh out of context at what is happening. Many look at him in a strange way, often calling him psycho or demented. He enjoys freaking others out; going to great lengths to so it seems that it gives him some kind of other drive to do this. Often laughing at the other opponents who see what he does. He enjoys playing with others emotions, trying to get under their skin. When he manages to feel his sensation, he often will have tears in his eyes. From enjoying the battle, commenting on how beautiful it was and commenting on the opponent that helped him feel the sensation. Showing that he has a respect for other opponents, but in his own twisted ways. He enjoys the smell of incense burning, giving him an “inner peace”, he often will burn an incense in the honor of the person that he defeated. Then leaving the ashes of the incense, marking up the bodies of the opponents. With different kanji’s and symbols, many believe that this part of his voodoo practices. Often he will have incenses jars hidden in the battle field, most opponents hate the smell and he will yell at them saying it is an honor that incense is burring in their honor. He enjoys seeing suffering from others, then offering them death for their suffering to end. Most will take his offer and Nagāichi will find peace in and around the death of ours. He gives words of encouragement for those want death, often telling them that death will be the best thing for them. Which most will be disgusted with his words and he gets scolded by opponents. When this happens he gets an intoxicated look in his eyes, many ask him why they have the look. He replies in saying that it is the after glow of a certain event or death he has caused. Synopsis History "Coming Soon" Magic and Abilities *'Grandmaster Speed-'''one of his greatest attributes is his speed, by focusing his energy into his feet his can be able to move at the speed of sound. Making him almost invisible to an opponents eyes, very light on his feet. Making no sound very useful in a surprise attack, he can give a deadly blow his opponent. *'Master Swordsmanship'''-Along with his speed, his swordsmanship at a master level. Being able to cut most of his opponents with ease, without really trying. He uses his energy in his blade forms, running his energy through the blade making the energy coming out of the blade. Choosing to do battle with a set of scythes that he holds in his hands, by running his energy through the blade. Making it flow through he can make it almost like a saw with the energy being able to cut into almost any kind of material. Going so far as cutting into bones, making a clean cut. He can cut through some energy and blasts, although some he cannot because they are going to fast or he his have more than one coming at him at once. *'Genius Intellect: '''He seems to be very knowledgeable and perceptive. Being able to outsmart most opponents, often playing with them. He can see through most attacks being able to find a way to undo the attack and beat it. He has shown he genius time and time again, through his battles outsmarting many to the point where the will give up. *'Advanced Senses'''- by using his energy magic, Nagāichi uses his energy to increases he senses. He can hear,smell, taste feel and see much better than a human, although he can only increase one sense at a time. Leaving the other senses lowered for such things. *'Hariguchi'-(入口, Gateway) the Munashimeisei are able to travel through the different worlds whenever they wish. *'Shutai'-(正 体, Sense) is a basic ability, able to enhance their senses. Being able to smell, hear, feel, taste and seeing objects and beings from miles away. Able to even see the person’s aura around their body. *'Kamen'-(仮 面, Mask) is another basic ability of the Munashimeisei, being able to mask it presence. Making it hard for many to pick up on their presences, often surprising the opponent. *'Fumatsu-'(ふめつ, Immortal) is an ability to not age. Almost being immortal although the Munashimeisei is able to take damage but the more damage they take. They can be able to regenerate their bodies, but in doing this they will use their energy up faster. So many of the Munashimeisei don’t use this technique until after a battle or as a last resort. *'Gesuidou'-(下水道, Drain) is a basic ability to all of the Munashimeisei can use, taking away the life and energy out of any living thing. By attaching its limbs into the body of its victim they are able to absorb the life and energy from opponents to extend their life and to heal their injures. Black Magic Uka-(不可, Bad) is one of his basic abilities by touching an object it can break in half or whatever he thinks of. This ability can work a number of ways, the most he uses his power. He thinks of the event or omen that will happen, then by focusing his mind to this event it will happen in the real world. Although he must have his hand or a part of his body onto what he wants. Buraku-(黒, Black) is the second of his Black magic in which he is able to manipulate a black smoke like fire and energy. This smoke like energy is used in mostly energy attacks and other magic. By focusing his spiritual energy that takes the form of a black smoke like mist, he can turn that into energy and using it as a weapon. *'Yami'-(闇, Darkness) is the basic form of Nagāichi;s magic, extending one arm towards his opponent; Nagāichi activates the gravity power of his darkness to pull them into his grasp. Nagāichi can then attack them with his scythe; this move is particularly useful in conjunction with the scythe magic, since the target could easily avoid it by fighting at a distance from Nagāichi. *'Kamo'-(鳧, Suck) the first and foremost strength, as demonstrated by Nagāichiis that it allows the user to control darkness and its unique property of gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like fluid substance spreading out of the user's body. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. The user can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless of their current state. *'Kuro'-(黒, Whole) similar to a black whole, the user can absorb things inside a vortex. It seems that it does not completely compress and annihilate that what is sucked in as an actual black hole would do, but rather some form of space where things are stored. Nagāichi was able to suck an entire city into it and when eventually regurgitated everything back out was reduced to scraps but not completely destroyed. *'Tsubame'-(燕, Swallow) the major strength of this particular technique, the darkness the user turns into that swallows up everything. It almost acting like a portal Nagāichi is able to open a small opening in his darkness, it going in a swirl. He can be able to absorb attacks and blasts then opening another portal to send it back at the opponent. Also it can be used with his scythes as well, he can stick one of his scythes through the portal and another portal will appear beside the opponent so he can strike from long distances. He can also get a hair or cloth for his voodoo dolls. Energy Magic *'Genshiryoku'-(原子力,'' Bad Energy'') is the manifestation of Nagāichi’s energy into a dark green mist like mass. By focusing his thoughts into the energy it can be used from a long ranged once the energy waves have made contacted with the object and what Hekomi wished to happen it will happen.Taking the form a green energy around his body, the energy itself if inhaled it can cause many things to happen to others. Mostly the victim will get disoriented and have a feeling of a pressure on their chest. It can also cause a victim to vomit at the smell of his energy. A strange trait to him, he often is accompanied by the smell of graveyard flowers. This smell can be deadly to a human, who inhales this causing them to feel strange and unbalanced. He can focus spiritual energy into his legs, letting him able to jump at great highest and speeds. By increasing the bloods flow to his legs it will allow him to do this and employing this into his kicks as well. By focusing his energy into his legs, he can power his kicks to cause greater damage. Even to a degree that he can kick an energy wave out his legs to attack. He can do this same process in his arms as well, creating energy punches to cause damage to an opponent as well. Scythe magic *'Kousen'-(光線, Beam) a technique Nagāichi fuses his energy in his scythes to create an unstoppable blast. Using it mostly to defeat opponents, he focuses all of it in his mouth and swinging his scythe in front of his mouth. The energy is transformed from his mouth to the scythe, then swinging he releases a green blast of energy. The effects of this blast are deadly, living nothing behind but ashes. Voodoo Magic *'Bisukudouru'-(ビスクドール, Voodoo Doll) Nagāichi’s main and deadliest ability enables him to redirect any instances of physical damage inflicted upon him to another person using straw voodoo dolls, leaving him unharmed but forcing his victim to take damage. *'Daichi'-(代置, Replace) He is able to consecutively withstand kicks and other attacks from others, the former having knocked him through a building. Whether Nagāichi can directly choose who receives the damage is unknown. After bodily damage is taken, voodoo dolls that represent the people who took the damage are shed from his body, showing the effects of the attack. Quotes "Coming Soon" Trivia "Coming Soon" Category:Sentonara Category:Mage Category:Characters